


My dream

by animehufflepuff



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehufflepuff/pseuds/animehufflepuff
Summary: My dream about wolverine as my father figure.





	My dream

Y/N Wolverine my adoptive father Oliva Chance and Jimmy your adoptive siblings.  
Live in North Carolina in a blue split level house. Bedrooms up stairs along with living room and kitchen, down stairs has guest bedroom game room and laundry.  
It is summer vacation on a Friday so everyone decided to go to the mall and hang out.They get to the mall and play arcade games for a while Wolverine went for a smoke outside, after a while everyone got hungry so they went to the food court and all got cheeseburgers and fries for lunch when they were done they decided to get some cotton candy, while waiting in line Y/N noticed a vampire knight poster saying that it was premiering there, you are so beyond excited that you don't even think about telling anyone were you are going and just leave but your shy so when you get there you sit in the back with another girl afterwards the girl strikes up a conversation asking if you have been a long time fan and if you are going to the next premiere tomarrow night at 12 and you say 'yes' then she notices a boy crouched down at the door trying not to be seen but looking at you so she says 'I think that boy wants to talk to you.'  
"Yeah, i know him don't worry and i hope to see you tonight and you say goodbye the girl smiles slightly and waves bye and you walk over to him.  
"Your in trouble because you disappeared with out telling Wolverine", so you all meet up and Wolverine grounds you on the spot then you all go home.  
The next day everyone is going out again you are allowed to go as long as you behave. You want to go dress shopping so you talk Olivia into helping you get a dress for the premiere, when you get there Olivia asks if it's alright if Y/N goes with her to help get her prom dress and Wolverine agrees so you and Olivia head off towards the dresses.  
You dress shop for a while then find the perfect dress strapless white top with pink flowy bottom, Olivia pays for it to keep up the act when the rest of the family show up they go mini golfing and then head home for the night.  
At 11pm Olivia gets into the dress and leaves the house then silently sneaks back in and then you put it on and sneak out and meets up with the girl again and you chat for a while and exchange phone numbers then she tells you her name is Brittany and you guys have fun .  
The end


End file.
